Secret Suspicions
by Ginny Anderson
Summary: Ginny's POV. Sequel to Pigwidgeon. Chapter 3 is up. Ginny is becoming suspicious of the way Ron, Hermione and Harry have been acting lately. Please r/r
1. Suspected Secrets

Secret Suspicions

Secret Suspicions

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, my all time fav author.

A/N This is the sequel to Pigwidgeon. You don't need to read that first to understand this. Ginny's POV

My brother opened his mouth and said, " And have you heard from -"

He was stopped by a deadly look from Hermione. There was awkward silence, as if there was something I shouldn't know about. And there was obviously. Who had Ron been asking Harry about? A friend? A family member, no he only had the Dursleys. But why all the secrecy? I couldn't understand. _If only they would trust me with their secrets_, I thought to myself, _I wouldn't tease them or anything, I'm not mean like that. I can keep a secret-_

"I think they've stopped fighting," said Hermione jolting me out of my thoughts. She was trying to smooth over that silence between her, Ron and Harry. Pretend it didn't happen. Well I'm not dumb no matter what Ron says, I knew something was up. I just wasn't sure what. I was developing my secret suspicions, though.

****************************

At dinner I sat chatting with Mum and Bill.

" Dear your hair is getting a bit silly, I wish you'd let me trim it," Mum was saying to Bill.

"Well, I like it. Mum you're so old-fashioned. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's," I said.

Mum could be so unreasonable sometimes.

Later on during dinner I noticed Hermione, Ron and Harry whispering. I didn't let them know I was listening. They had carefully checked to see that everyone was involved in conversation. Something was definitely up and I was worried. Whisperings, the comment from the earlier conversation, and where did Ron get Pigwidgeon? I had find out what was going on.

A/N Did you like it? I know, it's short. Please review. I'll post the next part once I get some reviews.


	2. Telling Secrets

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR. 

After dinner we got up from the table, scraped our plates and trudged up the stairs. The boys headed to their rooms and Hermione and I headed into my room. Once our teeth were cleaned and we were in our nightdresses we hopped into bed. 

"Hey Hermione," I said.

"Yeah?'

"We don't have to go to sleep right away you know. Let's tell secrets," I said.

That sentence probably makes any one who heard it think I was a bit ditzy. The truth is I thought I could trust Hermione and if she thought I was telling her one of my deepest secrets, she'd have to tell me something interesting as well.

"Okay," said Hermione, maybe a teensy bit reluctantly. 

" Ok, I'll go first," I replied, " I've been saving up for ages so when I'm in 4th year I can buy something, like an invisibility cloak," (Hermione seemed a little bit surprised but she recovered) " Or something really, really cool like that"

I, of course, hadn't told Hermione something really secret, I had just made it seem like that.

" Well," Hermione started, " In 2nd year we brewed a polyjuice potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, so we could grill Malfoy about the Chamber of Secrets. Ron and Harry turned into Crabbe and Goyle. I was meant to turn into Millicent Bulstrode but you see you need a part of the person for the potion. In dueling club there was a bit of hair left on my robes so I assumed it was hers. But she must have had a cat and the potion wasn't meant for animals. And that was why I was in the Infirmary. I had cat ears, eyes and tail!"

She started to laugh and, as laughter is infectious, so did I. 

"Night, Hermione,"

"Night, Ginny," 

As I drifted off to sleep, I thought to myself,_ I guess that Hermione didn't tell me a big secret either; Harry, Ron and Hermione must have a lot of adventures_.

A/N what did you think? I added that part to make the story longer and to add a twist in the plot. I'll add more once I get reviews.


	3. Going to the World Cup

****

A/N Here it is, the next chapter! I hope you like it. Read and enjoy!!!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story. They all belong to JK Rowling. I am simply borrowing them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

"Ginny, Ginny" A voice called my name in the darkness. "There is great danger very great danger…Ginny… danger …Ginny "

"Ginny! Ginny" 

Mum was shaking me awake.

"Get up Ginny and Hermione! You need to leave for the World Cup!"

Reluctantly I threw off my covers and got up. Hermione did the same. I remembered the conversation from last night. I sure hadn't found out much and I probably wasn't very tactful about it either. 

As we headed through the village I pondered about the secrets between Ron, Hermione and Harry. Harry. Even to think about him sometimes makes me blush. You see I have this itsy bitsy crush on him. But really the incident in my second year with the singing valentine was just a tad embarrassing. I mean, "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad"? To use a muggle expression, Um, hello? I really have got to learn some better rhymes.

Anyway I was really looking forward to the World Cup. Ron had talked of nothing else all summer. Viktor Krum this, Wronski feint that. At times it gave me quite a headache. Even so, I was just as excited as my brothers were. I mean, come on! After living with my brothers for 13 years you learn to love Quidditch with a passion. Which was why I, along with 6 other people, was tramping through the mud at 6.30 in the morning. During holidays, I'm usually not up until 8.00 and that's when I've had a good sleep. But since I love Quidditch so much I could sleeping in a miss for once. I was really hoping that Ireland would win. It was a pity England didn't get in. When Harry finished school he might become a seeker and England might stand a chance…

Finally we reached the top of the hill on the other side of the village. We looked around for the portkey for a while until we heard a call from Mr Diggory. They were already there and had found the portkey…. an old boot. While we waited Mr Diggory waffled on about how Cedric had beat Harry last year at Quidditch. Fred and George were wearing identical scowls. It looked like they were restraining themselves with difficulty, from punching him on the nose. Harry even seemed a bit uncomfortable, like he didn't want to say anything.

It drew close to time to leave. We all put our hands on the boot. I felt a sharp yank underneath my bellybutton and the world dissolved and swirled together around me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N That was short wasn't it? Please review. I'd like to know that someone is reading this.


End file.
